


His loss

by dinosAreCute



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other, alex denvers - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday night, and the Danvers Duo sat by the restaurant bar. </p><p>Alex had a half-full cup of black beer, and Kara stared at her untouched diet coke.</p><p>When a certain someone entered the place, Alex shot Kara a look, and she turned around to see him. James Olsen, in all his gorgeousness talked to the waiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His loss

Friday night, and the Danvers Duo sat by the restaurant bar.

Alex had a half-full cup of black beer, and Kara stared at her untouched diet coke.

When a certain someone entered the place, Alex shot Kara a look, and she turned around to see _him_. James Olsen, in all his gorgeousness talked to the waiter. They stood by the door.

“Go check him out” – Kara heard Alex encourage, and couldn’t help a nervous laughter.

“What…no!” – she replied, and Alex rolled her eyes – “Just go. Ask him out to… dunno, get a muffing” – she laughed.

Kara gave her a very serious face, fixed her glasses, stood, fixed her skirt, took a deep breath, prayed for courage, and walked on James’ direction.

“Hey!” – she greeted.

“Kara! Hi”

They stood there, grinning, looking at each other. When Kara thought it could’ve started to seem inappropriate, she spoke. In her own way.

“So, uh... i was.. i was thinking.. I was.. just… uh” – she grinned nervously, trying to make up her mind – “…do you… do you wanna... wanna catch a muffin? Uh... catch a muffing with me?”

She did it.

Kara asked James out, and she was so proud of herself. Then he smiled, and she could hear the bells.

“Kara” – he started, and she felt butterflies happily fly in her stomach – “I’m uh… I’m meeting someone actually. You know, for dinner” – he smiled, and cleaned his throat.

Kara smiled. On the outside – “Sure! I didn’t mean today”- she fixed her glasses – “It could be maybe any other time” – and she took a step backwards – “Well, see you” – and they waved at each other.

 

Kara walked back to the bar, where Alex started another cup of beer – “So..?”

“He was… going to have dinner with someone already” – Kara forced a grin. She opened her mouth to say something else, maybe to assure she was okay, but due to her lack of words, she closed her mouth and fixed her glasses.

“His loss” – Alex spoke, pecking Kara’s cheek – “I’m having the best companion this night!” – she shouted.

The barista, a lady about Kara’s age, gave her a look – “Your girlfriend’s drunk enough” – she advised.

“Oh, no…” – Kara started, but Alex cut her, sounding way too sober.

 

_“I’m not drunk, miss”_

 

 

 

 


End file.
